U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,530 discloses a steam oven construction in which the oven chamber includes a lower water reservoir with an associated heating element for heating water in the reservoir to generate steam. One type of heating element useful in connection with such a configuration is a resistive heater plate, which is a plate structure with one or more resistive heating elements embedded therein. In the past such heater plates were mounted at the underside of the oven cavity (e.g., directly adjacent the exterior of the bottom of the water reservoir) using fixed studs and bolts. This configuration did not allow for the heater plate to readily expand and contract.
It would be desirable to provide a mounting arrangement for the heater plate that more readily accounts for and/or permits the heater plate to expand and contract.